city of life
by 0xxxxamberxxxx0
Summary: set after city of glass. clary and jace are back in new york and they are trying to figure out what they are going to do. everything is normal for awile tell a old treat comes back to haunt them but will it bring them closer. first story! furture lemons!
1. Chapter 1

i am not cassandra clare just having some fun.

it had been two weeks since they had left idris and clary new that something was bother jace and she felt that it had something to do with her she had been living at the institute since they had came back because of the training that she was no going through both marsey and her mother both thought that this would be the best way to make sure one that she was there and two that she got the most out of her training hours of the day. but clary could feel that when her and jace were in the training room and he was teaching her new moves to use on the demons she would encounter. she could feel that he would have Rather been some were else and today she was determined to do something about it. she was due in the training room in 20 min but she decided to head over there early so after throwing her hair in a ponytail and walking down there she was suprised that she didn't have to wait.

what she saw though made her blood boil in a different kind of way. jace was over in the corner with his shirt off showing his scars and the perminent runes all the wile sweat dripped off him will he was doing push ups. clary wondered how long he had been there. she had seen him sweat with her before will the were training but this was different she was not tied and she finally got a chance to really admire his beauty wile he was doing his work out. as she walked in the room trying not to disturb him so she could admire him for a little wile longer she tripped over a waight that had not been put up.

jace jumped up so fast she thought she had giving him a heart-attach.

"what on the angle clary.." as he rushed over" are you alright"

"im fine just wasnt paying any attention to were i was walking"

" i can see that" he said with a smirk on his face." and what were you paying attention to"

clary loved his smile and once again was lost in his face witch she often found her self doing.

" i was looking at you but you knew that... why didn't you tell me to meet you early to do a work out now youll be all ready to kick my butt and im just waking up"

his smile faded and clary wondered if something was bothering him and what had she said to make his face become hard again.

" i dont think we will be training together today clary Isabelle is going to help you today"

"am i not much of a challenge for you..." she said with a smile trying to lighten the mood

"its not that... well it is but i don't like hurting you and i think Isabelle would go easier on you"

"why would i want for anyone to go easy on me im 17 and have one more year before I'm supposed to work for the clave and I'm no were close to were they would want me."

as soon as she had said that she had regretted it since they had got back jace and her fought about the clave and her working for them on more then one occasion and jace felt very strongly about her never working for the clave and only being trained enough to keep herself safe is she was ever by herself and a demon showed up.

"clary im not going to allow you to work for the clave and you know that"

she could here the anger in his voice and in his face. but as soon as he said the word allow she didn't care anymore .

"what in the angel does that mean jace. what am i supposed to do go out and get a mundane job wile ever one else i know and love is out trying to kill demons and putting there neck on the line. am i supposed to stay here and wait for you to get back worring weather or not your even going to come back or weather or not your hurt."

"clary thats exsactly why i dont want you out there. i dont want to have to worry if i know you are here and not out there then i know you will be fine"

" i will never be fine jace. remember im the angel girl anytime anybody wants to hurt the clave they will come looking for me first and then you second or vice versa"

she saw his eyes light up. she knew this had been bothering him before they left the clave told marsey, robert, luke and her mom that she was in a great deal of danger if any demon or better downworlder ever found out were she or jace was.

"well clary im not going to put you out there and i wont let the clave use you... and you know that's what they will do if you deiced to join them you will not just be a shadowhunter and you know it"

"shut up jace..." clary turned and started to walk out turning her head a little over her shoulder and told him "tell isabella i wont be training today" and walked back to her room almost in tears.

she knew that the clave wanted her to move back to idris to study runes and further her training in that other then hunting and killing demons. there was no way she wanted that to happen because she knew there was no way jace would move back and just be a local shadowhunter there wasn't enough demons there and since the new council and accords had been decided there weren't any rouge downworlders either. so she knew he would never go for that and she wanted to stay were ever he was.

jace was angry as he watched clary leave the training room. how dare her think that he would be ok with her out there fighting demons that he knew would use her in any were they could if they found out that she was who she is and what she can do. he know that she had gone through alot with almost losing him and watching him die the night that valentine died and he never could go through that with clary again he could watch her die and he would not have her there if he died again he would not put her through that again . why didn't she get that why did she have to be so dam head strong. that was it he had to go confront her and make her understand why he thought this way. as he was walking out of the training room and towards clarys room he herd his name being called.

" jace ...hey were you going" it was Isabelle coming to do clarys training not really wanting to talk with her he called over his shoulder

" no training today iz but thanks talk to you later" and he continued to clarys room

as he neared her door he herd a strange noise. when he got up to her door right before he was going to knock he herd it clearer she was crying. very quietly sobbing. he hadn't realized he might have hurt her feelings. now he just felt horrible and not angry at her but angry at him self for hurting the girl he loved. instead of knocking on the door he just opened it he had to be near her and comfort her. he didn't want to wait for her to say coming in. he saw her laying on the bed face down eyes covered by her arms. he slowly walked towards her and put his had on her arm. she jumped at that but he just climbed in the bed next to her.

"im sorry i got angry clary i just don't want you to get hurt"

through her tears he hard her " its not that jace im glad you said what you did because it made me think.... and .... your right i cant...ever... join the ...clave.... they wont want me.... to do what you do... they will want me there"

as she said that his heart fell that was true they would bring her back to idris. but he couldn't figure out why he felt so bad about that or why she was crying about that i thought she wanted to fight and join the clave that was a high honor. but he didn't like that idea either and he wasn't sure why.

"clary why are you crying about that. i didnt think about that. it would be good you would be safe."

" no ....i wont....go there...i would be all ....alone"

at that he knew why it hurt for her to say she would go to idris it would mean he would leave her. his family was here well his adoptive family and demons were here there were no more demons in idris. could he let her go be that far away from him. he wanted her safe but could he be alone. knowing she would be hurting as much as he was hurting. no he couldn't let her go ether they had gone to long not being able to show the feelings they had. not being able to really be together jace knew that it was still a year away before that time came but somehow he still didn't think he could let her go.

"no i would let you be alone"

"what does ....that ...mean... jace .....all high and mighty" with saying that she sat up and punched him "you cant fix....everything"

"clary please stop crying your not listening...I'm telling you that if you went if that's what you want i would not let you be alone. i would go." he felt like he was letting apart of himself go but open up a new and better part the part that clary would be in.

" there wouldnt be much fight there... you would be unhappy"

"no clary i would not be unhappy as long as it was with you" with that he grabbed her face and whispered" clary i love you forever and always don't forget that" and bent down and kissed her forehead. she leaned into him and that maid his heart race. he didn't think she would ever understand his need for her to be around


	2. Chapter 2

**_i am not cassandra clare and am just having fun._**

**_sorry for the long wait for thouse who have been reading this, been busy lol. but if you r&r more then it will make me want to finish faster. please enjoy. oh yea the lemon with be in the next chapter just so you know._**

* * *

As they lay there on the bed all clary could think about was what he just had told her how could he be willing to follow her if that meant no fighting no killing. that was everything to jace. she looked up at him then and saw the love in his eyes. she could not be this selfish she knew he loved her but he would be unhappy in the long run what had dorothea said " you will fall in love with the wrong person" clary had to try everything in her power not to be the wrong person for jace it would kill her to hurt him. reaching her hand up to move a golden lock from his hair she spoke softly telling him instantly she was done crying and now it was time to be sirius.

"jace ... has the clave contacted you its only a few months before you are ready?

jace hardened his expression and looked down at her with peircing eyes.

"yes they have i will be here helping with alec marsey and robert are getting older and have been ordered just to take care of the peice not to hunt"

"i see" clary said as she looked back down she had of course expected this alec and jace were parbettia. they would fight forever side by side. keeping her gaze down she could feel the tears starting to form again and not wanting jace to see her cry more decided to not think about her leaving and him staying here. it hadn't happened yet she was still in training. why worry her self about all that now. "well that's good you get to stay with your family"

"i hope..." with that clary looked up his eyes looked distant again. think back on something. probably the same things she was but she decided to press the subject more she didn't like not knowing what was on jaces mind.

" you hope what"

" well clary your everything in my life. since the day you walked in to the storage closet and into my life. you know that and i am afraid that your not going to get to stay and of course i will fallow you to the end of the world if you led me there but. ...well any way one way or the other ...we cant be sure because you haven't been contacted with what they want but....i feel one way or the other i will be with out some family."

clary didnt know what to say she didn't want to take jace away from his family didn't want to take him away from the fighting but she didn't want to be with out him either maybe there was some way around this. with that she had a revelation.

"when the clave come to call i will tell them what i need to tell them that i am fine working here and that this is were i want to be. now all you have to do is not go easy on my in training and beat the crap out of me ...kinda ... that way i will be able to show them i am best served here."

"clary .....don't"

"don't what"

"don't aggravate the clave please...don't you think we have an enough run in with them."

"jace... oh forget it i don't want to fight with you.. did you say that we could have the day off is that what i herd you tel iz"

"yess....why"

"lets go out ...just you and me"

"i was comfortable staying in you know....just like we are"

clary looked at jace being comfortable and laid back on her bed. her eyes swept over him admiring ever curve on his face and ever rippled line in his shirt that was clinging to his body. and gave a sigh she wanted nothing more then to just love on him as well. be content in laying together and holding each other. she didn't think she would ever tier of it. reaching her hand back up to his face and snuggling her head on to his shoulder she twisted a lock of golden hair in her hand and said

"do you mind if i sleep for just a few more min then" it was still early and with no training she was still sleepy plus she had be crying and that took a lot out of her anyway

"yes my love sleep away i could use a nap my self ....got to get my beauty rest you know ....i don't look like this just out of good grooming... but shhhh don't tell any one"

with that clary gave a giggle and nuzzeled up closer to him.

jace leaned his head down and kissed the top of her head. and watched as she drifted out to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

sorry about the delay its been done for awhile just wasn't sure if this was all i wanted to put in this chapter. but it is sorry its so short,... and once again couldn't fit the lemon into this chapter. had a certain goal for this chapter. anyway review ok.

oh yea not cassandra clare. just having some fun.

* * *

Clary had been asleep for about an hour now. he know she would be waking up soon as much as he had told her he would fall asleep to. he knew there would be know way that he could fall asleep after all that had happened in the last 3 hours. all that they had knew that she loved him and she knew it to they had told each other every day. but for some reason this conversation had made it official. nether one of them wanted to be with out the other. he would give up anything to be with her, if he had to he would give his life. he had given his life, and she had brought him back because she didn't want to live with out him.

_oh Clary_ he thought _what will we do now?_

the one thing he had not told her was that him and Alec were not only supposed to take over the job here but that marsey and Robert were leaving with Izzy. they were to go back to idris and join the council and Izzy would wait for her day to be assigned jobs. Alec had been told this was his station and had been happy he didn't have to leave his warlock of a boyfriend. _weird it will always be weird to think that_. jace gave a small sigh at that. and Clary moaned a little at the noise and the movement. how could he be ok with not telling her this. it meant that he could easily turn down the clave and move with them. when a family is uprooted for the claves benefit they never say no to tag alongs. but he didn't really want to go there exsept to visit really. but looking down at his princess he knew if he had to he would in a heart beat.

looking at her now with her hair all ruffled up, her face laying on his shoulder. he could feel her light breaths on his neck. how he earned for her. she was his everything. his light to his dark world before her there had only been fighting , and darkness, with sadness mixed in there witch always lead to anger and then more fighting. but when he met her everything changed it was like someone lit a candle in his dark world. the universe had new meaning. until he had found out the terrible lie that they were, dare he even think it _brother and sister_. then he thought the world had spit at him. and the universe was just laughing away. _but it was all a lie ....thank the angel._

he moved his hand to tuck her falling hair out of her face and behind her ear. she was so sighed again and moved his head towards her to kiss him. at that moment she sat up fast hair flying, with a screaming fit.

" jace....jace.....omg ....."

"clary clary calm down....whats wrong" jace sat up to put his arms around her trying to sooth her fears away.

" dont dont....he could be watching"

"what...dont what ....and who the hell is watching....clary it was just a dream. whats wrong"

she turned then to look him dead in the face tears streaming down her face. how could one little dream break her world apart. one little dream. had it been a dream from the angels she had gotten them before. they were usually clues but know she didn't know if it was just her imagination playing tricks or a real dream. but she was sure Johnathan was there, and jace jace her beautiful jace had been laying there with broken wings drenched in blood.

"jace i saw johnathan .....and you.....jace....." a sob broke out from her chest "oh jace...you were covered in blood"


End file.
